Chapter Eleven: Secrets and Sacrifices
by Bynius
Summary: Devastating secrets are brought to the surface, and a life-altering sacrifice is made. Another great change is coming for the Gaang. It seems these young warriors can never catch a break.


_Chapter Eleven: Secrets and Sacrifices_

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

It has been six years since the end of the Great War. Since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

The citizens are working hard to reconstruct their battered countries, and there has been great success so far. Fire Lord Zuko had reclaimed his nation's honor; Toph is now a great earthbending trainer; Sokka is chief of the Southern Water Tribe, with Suki at his side; Aang had started up a group called The United People's Society.

Great progress had been made in reuniting the Four Nations. Much is being done to maintain order and peace. But my friends and I know that where there is light, there is shadow.

No matter how far we've come, there is always more work to be done.

**Chapter Eleven: Secrets and Sacrifices**

It was a peaceful morning in the Southern Water Tribe. The cloudless sky was painted shades of pink and orange, and the horizon blazed with the promise of a new day. The ocean below barely rippled as a cool dawn breeze brushed lightly against it. The only sounds interrupting the beautiful silence came from the ocean lapping gently against the shore of the South Pole.

It had been almost two months since Mai's fatal attack on Aang. The last he'd seen her, she was trying to make some final amends with Team Avatar—mostly with her ex-husband, Zuko and his girlfriend, Katara. Then Mai had left the South Pole and returned to the Fire Nation to be with 5-year-old Narya, the daughter she'd had with Zuko. Aang hoped that he would never see Mai again, and he could finally live in peace for a few years.

Aang pressed open the door to the Southern Water Tribe commons building. He swept his gaze around the interior, and quickly found his friends. Katara looked up from her daughter, and greeted Aang with a brief wave. The airbender flashed her a smile, and proceeded toward her and the rest of Team Avatar.

"Good morning, Aang," Katara said as the man pulled up a chair opposite her.

"Hey, Aang," came the voice of Katara's boyfriend, former Fire Lord Zuko.

"Yo, Twinkles." Toph smirked.

Aang scanned his friends, and noticed a few empty spots. "Where are Suki and Sokka?" he queried.

Katara withdrew the bottle of milk from her infant daughter's mouth, and met Aang's eyes. "I'm not sure. I think he mentioned something of having an important war meeting." She set the bottle aside and drew Kayana onto her shoulder, patting the baby's back lightly. The child let out a small belch, and Katara took her daughter into her arms. "And of course Suki's busy with the twins."

Aang switched his gaze to Zuko. He held his son—Kayana's twin brother, Huangji—in his lap. Zuko also was feeding the child.

The airbender stood and moved his chair closer to his new girlfriend, Toph. Sitting back down, he asked her, "And what's up with you?"

The blind woman shrugged. "Not much. Really."

"Oh. Okay." He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. Suddenly, he pulled back as a foul smell hit his nose. "Yecch. What'd you eat this morning?"

Toph thought for a moment. "I think it was called snowfish and egg salad medley....or something like that." She cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You got a problem with that?"

Aang paused. He didn't want to argue with someone so early in the day, but then the scent of meat hit him again, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm a vegetarian. If we're going to be together, I'd appreciate it if you'd give up meat...or at least try to."

"Wait, what?!" Toph suddenly screeched, rising to her feet. "You seriously want me to give up meat?"

"Yes!" Aang also stood. "I don't eat meat. It's disgusting, and I don't want to smell dead animal every time I go to kiss you!"

"Seriously?" Toph repeated. "Aang, asking me to give up meat is like asking you to give up flying, okay? It's just something that was always in my life."

His heart sunk to his stomach as he realized what she was saying. "So is that a 'no'?"

Toph turned away from him, and closed her eyes. "I'm afraid it is."

"Really?" Zuko suddenly asked. "You'd rather give up Aang than give up meat?"

Aang glanced back at Toph, expecting her to snap at the firebender. Instead, she said nothing, and walked away.

Moments passed, and Toph had left the commons building.

Zuko was shaking his head. "I can't believe she did that."

"You guys don't understand what a big commitment it is," Katara said. "Like Toph said, it's something that was always a part of her life. You can't expect her to suddenly stop eating meat." Suddenly blushing, Katara added, "I know I wouldn't have been able to give up meat if we stayed together."

"Give her a chance to think about it, Aang," Zuko told him. "Who knows? After a few days, she might come around."

The airbender nodded, accepting what his friends were saying. Toph was a stubborn woman, and deep down, Aang greatly doubted she would change her mind.

About twenty minutes later, Aang stood, and bade his friends farewell. Just as he reached the main doors to the commons building, the airbender was greeted by two Southern Water Tribe warriors. Aang tried to maneuver past them, but they blocked the doors.

"Um, excuse me," he muttered to the man standing directly in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere," the first warrior said.

"Yeah," the second one added. "The Chief wants a word with you."

"You mean Chief Sokka?" the airbender asked.

"What other chief would we be talking about?" the first one said sarcastically.

"Calm down, Koh An," the second warrior murmured. "No need to get rude with the Avatar."

The first man, apparently named Koh An, gave a short nod, but didn't say anything.

The second warrior stepped forward, and gave a bow of respect. "I am Hoda. Let me escort you to the offices of the Southern Council, Avatar Aang."

"Uh, okay," Aang muttered as he followed the warriors out of the commons building.

The group of warriors made their way to the other side of the commons building. They marched wordlessly through the winding halls until they came to a set of doors that marked the grand office. The doors were mainly white with black and light blue painted designs. A very elaborate depiction of an Ice Dragon—a mythical guardian of the North and South Poles—was embossed along the margins of the doors. Aang slowed down behind the older warriors as they pressed open the doors.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang greeted as he entered the grand office of the Southern Council.

The young warrior met Aang's gaze, and cleared his throat.

Aang rolled his eyes. "_Chief_ _Sokka_," he corrected with a grin.

"Good morning, Avatar Aang," another voice greeted. Aang turned to see General Kaana, one of the three warriors of the Southern Council.

The airbender gave a bow to the woman. "Good morning, General. Why did you want to see me?"

Another person—Lieutenant Haroko—spoke. "We have a mission for you."

General Kaana handed Aang a rolled-up parchment. The airbender unrolled the paper and studied it.

"It's a map of the Earth Kingdom," Kaana explained. She pointed to a specific spot on the map, and said, "We have received word of a secret force that may threaten to overtake Ba Sing Se."

"Again?" Aang murmured to himself. He looked up, and shot her a puzzled look.

Sokka stepped forward. "Not much is known about this secret force thing. It might be nothing, but it's causing a scare in the Earth Kingdom."

"And you want me to travel to the Earth Kingdom and keep the peace," Aang guessed.

"What better person to assure peace and safety to a nation than the Avatar himself?" Lieutenant Haroko said.

Aang gave an embarrassed chuckle. Obviously the Southern Council was not informed of the recent transference of Avatar status. He locked his eyes with Sokka's. The Chief's expression told Aang to keep the occurrence a secret.

"I don't know," the former Avatar began. "It feels like I just got here. I'm not sure I'm ready to move somewhere else."

"Sorry, Aang," Sokka replied, "but I don't think there's much of a choice. The Earth Kingdom needs you."

Aang looked away, unable to meet his friend's gaze.

•••

"Zuko, could you take Kayana?" Katara asked her boyfriend, who held their other child, Kayana's twin brother, in his arms. "I really want to go and check on Toph."

"Uh, okay." Zuko carefully took his daughter in his free arm. "But are you sure you should do that? Maybe it's best if we stay out of this."

The waterbender switched her gaze from him to the young woman who was sitting alone on the other side of the commons building. Katara sighed. "I have to try. I just can't stand to see Toph so torn up like this."

Zuko also stared at the earthbender. "Fine, do what you want. I still think it's a bad idea."

Katara just rolled her eyes at him. She stood, and made her way across the building.

"What do you want?" the young woman muttered as Katara approached her.

Katara ignored the question, and took a seat on the bench beside her friend. "I just want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Toph bellowed. Then, in a soft, broken tone, she said, "It's over."

"It doesn't have to be." Katara sighed, trying desperately to find the right words. "I know it seems like Aang's asking a lot—"

Toph glared at her with unseeing eyes. "Damn straight! He's asking for the impossible!"

"That's what it _feels_ like. Trust me, I've been there." She paused. "I know Aang. He's a really sweet, understanding guy. You may not have to give up meat entirely, but at least _try_, just to show him that you're willing to make an effort to keep this relationship together."

Toph turned away and didn't answer.

Katara rested her hand on Toph's shoulder reassuringly. "It wouldn't hurt just to give it a try. I can see that you two really care about each other. It would mean a lot to Aang if you just showed him that you're willing to make a sacrifice."  
Finally, the earthbender spoke. "Thanks for trying to help, Katara, but I just can't do it." She yanked her shoulder out of Katara's grip, stood up, and walked away.

Katara sighed as she watched Toph disappear through a series of doors. Then Katara got up and walked back to where her boyfriend sat.

"That went well," Zuko said sarcastically as Katara approached him. "Any luck?"

She shot him a brief glare. "Does Toph walking away from me look like I had luck?" Katara sighed heavily as she sat on the chair opposite Zuko.

He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand this whole thing. So what if she likes meat?"

"You're right, you _don't_ understand," the waterbender replied. "I don't think this is about the meat. I think it's about Toph not being able to make a sacrifice for Aang."

"Hmm." Zuko stared at her. "It almost sounds like a test. If she can't commit to something minor like giving up meat, then how will she be able to commit to something major like Aang?"

Katara's blue eyes flashed with anger. "Committing to vegetarianism is anything but minor! Zuko, it's something Toph grew up with. It's a large part of her life! How would you like it if you had to give up your sister and father?"

The former Fire Lord shrugged smoothly. "Take 'em. I insist."

Katara's blood boiled with rage, and she let out a shriek of frustration. "You're impossible!"

"What, just because I'm with Aang on this one? Meat's disgusting, anyway."

"Gee, it's nice to see two friends agree with each other. Hey, while you're at it, why don't you go ahead and marry him, seeing as you two are so obviously compatible?"

"What?" Zuko stared at her with a blank expression. "Katara, what the hell are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the baby boy resting in Zuko's arms stirred. The infant stretched open his little mouth and started to bawl.

"Oh, great," Katara growled, "you woke Huangji!"

"_Me?!_ You're the one yelling and creating a scene!"

Just then, the baby girl, who rested alongside the baby boy in their father's arms, began sobbing loudly.

Katara turned away from her family. "I need some air."

She leapt to her feet and briskly left the commons building.

•••

"Katara?" Suki said as her friend approached her. She studied the waterbender's expression. "What's wrong?"

Katara flopped onto the couch beside the former Kyoshi Warrior and let out a frustrated groan. "Zuko's just…argh! What the hell did I ever see in him?"

Suki rested her hand on Katara's shoulder. "Relax. This is just one of those little fights that mean absolutely nothing." She paused. "What's it about, anyway?"

The waterbender sighed. "It's about Toph and Aang."

Suki drew in a sharp breath. "Ooh, are you sure you want to get yourself involved? It's between the two of them. Maybe it's best to stand on the sidelines."

"You sound just like Zuko, you know that?" Katara's eyes briefly flashed with rage. Then she seemed to calm, and looked away. "Aang wants Toph to give up meat. Everyone thinks that it's so simple and easy, but it's not! It's one of the hardest things to do in your life. I tried giving up meat years ago, and I just couldn't do it." Katara sighed. "It was one of the reasons Aang and I couldn't be together."

Suki shrugged. "It sounds like a simple thing to me. But then again, I never had to make a decision like that."

"I just feel bad for Toph," Katara murmured, as if Suki had never spoken. "There's obviously something between them, and I'd hate for that to just go to waste."

"Did you talk to Toph?"

Katara nodded.

Suki asked, "And how did that go?"

"Not well," the waterbender replied.

Suki blew out a long sigh. "Katara, I don't want to sound like the bad, insensitive guy, but if I were you, I'd stay out of this. Really. It's between Aang and Toph. You have no right poking around in their business."

Katara gave an irate huff, and didn't meet Suki's gaze.

With a soft chuckle, the former Kyoshi Warrior added, "You can't save everyone, Katara."

Much to her surprise, Katara raised her head and locked her blue eyes with Suki's. Her lips twisted upwards in a small grin. "I suppose you're right. Thanks."

Suki returned the smile. "You're welcome."

"I just hate to see a relationship crumble over something like this."

"I do too, but…" Suki paused as she searched for words. "There are some things that are just out of your control. Just leave it to them. I'm sure they'll work it out."

Katara sighed. "I hope so."

•••

As the two Southern Council warriors escorted the former Avatar out of the grand office, Sokka returned to his seat behind the desk and started sifting through the paperwork that was scattered on its surface.

"Jeez. Maybe you should go through the mail more often."

Sokka jumped in his seat at the sudden voice. He turned to see his General Kaana standing beside the desk.

"Can't you knock or something?" Sokka said, bearing a fake scowl.

Kaana grinned. "I'll try to remember that for next time." She came up behind him and dropped a few rolled-up parchments on the desk. "Mail's here."

"Oh. Thank you, Kaana," the Southern Water Tribe chief replied. He quickly fumbled through the parchments. Suddenly, one of the documents caught his eye. It was a sand-colored letter, rolled up and tied with a dark red ribbon. The insignia that embellished the edges of the parchment was all too familiar to the warrior.

"This came from the Fire Nation," Sokka murmured. He glanced up at Kaana. "What do they want now?"

The female warrior gave a brief shrug. Sokka turned back to the parchment. He slid off the ribbon and unrolled the paper. He scanned the content, and gave a loud gasp.

"Sir?" Kaana bent over his shoulder. "What is it?"

Sokka, numb with shock, rolled up the document. "Katara's gonna want to see this."

Sokka bolted through the doors and into the commons area. "Katara!" he called. He scanned the building—no sign of his sister. However, he spotted Zuko sitting on a couch, holding his children.

Zuko glanced up as Sokka raced toward him. "Where's Katara?"

The former Fire Lord gave a shrug. "Last I saw her, she was stomping out of the building."

Sokka spared a glance at the main doors. Turning back to Zuko, he asked, "Any idea where she might have gone?"

The firebender shook his head. "Nope. But if I know Katara, she's probably off badmouthing me to anyone that'll listen."

Sokka stared at him. He longed to query the man, but quickly decided against it.

"Why the rush?" Zuko asked.

The Water Tribe chief held up the rolled-up document. "I have something she really—"

"There she is!"

He felt a prod on his shoulder, and Kaana pointed to the main doors.

•••

Katara pressed open the doors. She made her way in, with Suki at her side. Katara swept her gaze around the building. Suddenly, she spotted her enemy. Three other people were standing around and chatting with him.

"Oh, great," the waterbender murmured. "What now?"

She angrily made her way to the center of the room. As the group came into better view, Katara quickly recognized the warriors as her brother, Chief Sokka and his two co-founders of the Southern Council, General Kaana and Lieutenant Haroko.

Katara glowered at Zuko. "What the hell is going on?" She didn't wait for an answer. Scoffing, she said, "It's just like you, Zuko, to gather an—"

Suddenly a paper was shoved in her face. Startled, Katara glared at her brother.

"You really need to see this," Sokka responded. He held the rolled-up parchment.

Katara grunted, and snatched the paper from his hands. The waterbender unrolled the parchment, and began to read it.

"What?" came Zuko's voice. "What is it?"

Katara barely heard him above the buzz of thoughts running through her mind. As she finished reading the final line of the document, her heart sunk to her stomach, and she dropped the paper at her side. "Oh, Zuko…" She turned away as tears started falling down her face. "How could you?"

"What did I do?" he asked, sounding bewildered.

Sokka spoke. "It's what you _didn't_ do, Zuko." He bent over and picked up the parchment. "You promised my sister that you'd get a divorce from Mai."

"The Fire Lady?" General Kaana queried.

Mustering up her strength, Katara spun on her heels and scowled in the firebender's face. "Why haven't you divorced her?!"she shrieked.

Suddenly, the twins—who, up to this point, were resting peacefully in his arms—started bawling.

"Here, let me take the children," Suki murmured, ducking between the two feuding lovers and taking the twin infants from Zuko.

"I _did_ divorce her!" Zuko bellowed his reply. "The papers haven't gone through yet!"

"That's not what this says!" Katara took the parchment from her brother and threw it in Zuko's face. "How could you do this to me?! I thought you loved me!"

Zuko glanced at the document, then back up at her. "Katara, I do love you—"

"—but not enough to file the damn divorce papers!" She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. But her heart still raced, and her blood still pounded in her ears with unbelievable rage.

"I can't believe you, Zuko," Katara muttered. "And I thought you had changed."

•••

A few days had passed. Aang had heard about the blowup between Katara and Zuko. The firebender had promised Katara that he would file the divorce papers the day following the confrontation. Only then, Katara had said, could they finally—_officially_—be together.

Aang and Toph were still at odds. Actually, the two hadn't spoken since _their_ confrontation a few days back. Aang sighed as he thought of the earthbender. He sincerely did have a love for her, and he had hoped that Toph would come around and commit to vegetarianism. However, as it would seem, Toph was about to do no such thing.

Aang had met with the Southern Council several times for details of his mission. Now he packed his belongings—as he had done so many times before—preparing for his departure to the Earth Kingdom. He heaved a sad sigh as he grabbed his copy of the painting that Sokka had made. It was the day after the war was officially over. Team Avatar had gotten together in Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. The group reveled in that day—it had been first day they were able to truly relax since their mission began.

Aang sniffled, and wiped at a tear that had just started to fall. He and the rest of the group had been inseparable since the end of the Great War. Aang hated the idea of moving away from his friends. He hated the idea of being separated from them.

"But it has to be done," Aang murmured to himself, recalling what the Southern Council had said. There was unrest in the Earth Kingdom, and rumors of another secret coup forming. It was up to the Avatar to keep the Earth Kingdom together.

Aang finished packing his belongings into his knapsack. With another sorrowful sigh, he left his home, closing the door behind him.

Aang marched toward the Southern Water Tribe commons building. He had already told his friends of his mission. He wanted to make one last stop to bid them farewell.

Taking a breath, the former Avatar pressed open the great doors to the commons area. He walked in to see all of his friends gathered in the center of the room...even Toph.

"Hey," Aang gave a weak greeting.

"Aang, do you really have to go?" Suki asked, approaching him.

He spared a glance to her husband. "Ask Sokka."

The young chief threw his hands into the air defensively. "Hey! Don't look at me. Aang, you don't h_ave_ to go if you really don't want to."

Aang sighed. As much as he had wanted to toss aside his knapsack and join his friends, he also wanted to make sure the Earth Kingdom didn't crumble to the ground.

"Thanks, Sokka," he replied, patting his friend on the shoulder. "But I really should make sure Ba Sing Se is safe."

Suki gave Aang a brief hug, and then stepped aside. Zuko came forward, and patted him on the back. Aang rolled his eyes and pulled the firebender into a quick embrace.

A sniffling Katara stepped forward. "I'm going to miss you, Aang," she murmured shakily.

Aang forced a small grin. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

"Good luck, and..." She paused, wiping at her eyes. "Thanks again for what you did for Kayana." The woman leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"You're welcome, Katara," Aang replied as he was released. "This won't be forever."

The waterbender smiled, and stepped aside. Aang spotted Toph some distance behind her. He moved to the earthbender's side.

"Toph..." he began, unsure of what to say. "I'll miss you."

The blind woman didn't budge as she responded, "I'll miss you, too."

Many silent moments passed. Aang longed to say something more, but he didn't know what. Giving up, he turned away from Toph.

"I guess this is it," he murmured to his friends. "_Really_ it."

"Will we ever see you again?" Suki asked.

Aang grinned through tears. "Sure you will." He turned his attention to the child that rested in Zuko's arms. "I'll be back when Avatar Kayana comes of age." Aang lifted his hand to stroke the baby girl's soft hair.

Katara smiled. "She'd like that." She glanced at Zuko, who returned the smile.

Aang suddenly glanced out the window. The sun was nearly dipping below the horizon. "Oh crap!" he gasped. "I should get going." He heaved his knapsack over his shoulder and started to head for the door. "I'll see you again in a few years," Aang told his friends. He gave a final wave goodbye, and exited the commons building.

Sniffling, Aang crossed the snowy expanse and made his way toward the shore of the South Pole, where Appa rested.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted, petting the flying bison. "Guess it's time for us to move again."

The giant animal gave a low bellow.

"_Aang!"_

The airbender suddenly heard panting coming from behind. He turned to see Toph running toward him.

"Toph!" the man shouted with glee. He approached her. "What—what are you doing here?"

"You're not going anywhere without me!" the blind earthbender said between gasps. Finally, she calmed, and straightened, rising to meet her sightless eyes with Aang's. "And check this out." Toph slipped her hand into her pocket. A moment after, her hand reappeared. She held up a rectangular object. "See this?"

Aang stared at the thing in confusion. "What is it?"

Toph sighed. "It's seal jerky, brainiac. Now watch." She thrust her hand out to her side. Aang heard a tiny _plop!_ as the jerky dropped into the ocean.

"What?" Aang stared at the water. Finally, he understood. "Toph, really?"

She rolled her eyes. "As painful and difficult as it's gonna be for me...for you, I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

"Toph, I—" Aang pressed closer to her. "I'm so proud of you. Thank you."

She grinned, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You better be worth it, Twinkletoes."

End of Chapter Eleven.

Page 9 of 9


End file.
